The Diary
by Priscila Black
Summary: Lily Evans tem um diário. E James Potter faria de tudo para colocar suas mãos nele... one-shot James/Lily


**Oi pessoal!**

**Primeiramente, desculpem-me pelo enorme sumiço! Meu tempo é quase inteiramente tomado por mais atividades do que eu deveria estar fazendo, então o resultado é que mal tenho tempo para relaxar. É projeto de pesquisa, estágio, faculdade... Então as fics estão temporariamente deixadas de lado. Mas não se preocupem, irei retomá-las assim que tiver mais tempo. De vez em quando espremo um pouquinho o tempo e escrevo algumas páginas, mas acabo não conseguindo terminar os capítulos de minhas fics regulares. Então, o que posso pedir de vocês é um pouquinho de paciência, e se tudo der certo, conseguirei ir adiantando aos poucos as coisas.**

**Para tentar redimir um pouco minha situação (sei que só redime um pouco, mas eu tento...), resolvi postar essa one-shot de James e Lily. Ouvi esta música (The Diary - Neil Sedaka) ontem no carro, e me deu um estalo! Então quando cheguei em casa escrevi rapidinho a fic, e estou postando hoje. Espero que vocês gostem, é bem fofinha, e do ponto de vista de James.**

**Apenas um pequeno aviso: ela contém spoilers muito, mas muito leves de "Como tudo começou", já que se passa algum tempo depois da cronologia atual da fic, mas nada que comprometa ou entregue algum grande segredo. Então dá para ler tranquilamente. **

**No mais, beijos e saudades de meus queridos leitores! Espero poder voltar logo a postar frequentemente aqui!**

**Priscila Black.**

The Diary

Lá estava ela. Novamente com aquele livro nas mãos.

Ele podia jurar que, de uns tempos para cá, ela não largava aquele troço para nada.

Café da manhã? Lá estava ele, junto com os livros das aulas da manhã. Almoço? Novamente ele, reinando entre o material escolar da garota. Jantar, biblioteca, sala comunal... Estava perto em todos os momentos.

E James Potter já estava tendo uma crise de tanta curiosidade.

O que ela tanto escrevia naquele livrinho? Qual era o conteúdo dele?

Somente Lily Evans sabia.

E ele nunca saberia, se dependesse dela.

Porque, da única vez que ele tentou, de brincadeira, se apossar do livro, ela literalmente virou uma fera selvagem, e o tomou de volta violentamente. James não admitiu, mas sentiu um pouco de medo dela. Nunca tinha visto a garota tão furiosa na vida. Nem quando o seboso a chamou de... bem, daquela coisa que James jamais repetiria.

Então, largado no sofá da sala comunal, James observava Lily de longe, sentada numa cadeira perto da janela, escrevendo avidamente em seu livrinho secreto. Ela escreveu uma linha, e sorriu delicadamente. Já que estava sozinho, James não suprimiu o sorriso. Ela estava tão linda... E, de longe, ele podia observá-la sem que ela percebesse. Ele gostava de fazer isso. Assim ele observava os detalhes de seu rosto, as expressões que ela fazia ao escrever no livro.

Maldito livrinho. Ela nunca largava aquilo.

- Ei, perdedor! - uma voz feminina soou atrás de James. Um segundo depois, Ellie apareceu sorridente.

James desviou os olhar de Lily, e viu sua amiga sentando do outro lado do sofá. Como se fosse a sombra da garota, Sirius veio junto dela, e sentou quase colado de Ellie. Aqueles dois agora pareciam unha e carne, viviam grudados. Apesar de achar a situação um pouco repentina (afinal, eles pareciam se detestar alguns meses atrás), James não falava nada. Assim, ter seus dois melhores amigos se dando tão bem o livrava de um grande esforço. Agora, quando eles brigavam, o problema era deles. E James podia seguir tranquilo sua constante observação de Lily Evans.

- O que você está aprontando por aí, Jay? - Sirius falou, com seu sorriso de lado, peito estufado e ar superior. Se James não estava enganado, Sirius estava tentando impressionar alguém.

- Nada. - ele desconversou. - Só distraído aqui.

Ellie franziu a testa. E rebateu.

- Distraído com o que?

James bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu desviar seu olhar, que seguiu como um cão de caça até os cabelos ruivos de Lily. Ellie radiografou o olhar, e deu um risinho. Sirius, distraído demais com alguma coisa perdida entre o pescoço de Ellie e a camisa de uniforme da garota, não notou o ocorrido.

- Sempre mirando alto... - ela falou, contendo o riso.

James tentou desviar o olhar, falar qualquer coisa que desmentisse a amiga. Mas Lily debruçou um pouco mais em cima do livro, e riu ao escrever a próxima frase. Que diabos, ele não resistiu. E falou.

- Que droga de livro é esse?

- É o diário dela. - Ellie falou sem prestar muita atenção. Mas imediatamente ela ficou corada, e falou, num tom urgente. - Droga! Não diz que eu te contei!

Sirius levantou os olhos do colo da garota, e entrou na conversa.

- Evans tem um diário?

James arregalou os olhos, o sorriso brotando no rosto. Ellie parecia desesperada, e começou a falar num ritmo frenético.

- Olha aqui, James, eu não quero saber de você tentando roubar o diário da Lily! Se você sequer tentar, ou falar qualquer gracinha para ela eu te mato, ok? Aliás, eu nem vou precisar matar, porque ela mesma vai querer fazer o serviço. Então fica na sua!

James obviamente ignorou tudo que a amiga falou, e disse, ainda num tom animado.

- Você já leu o diário dela? O que diz?

_How I'd like to look  
>into that little book,<br>the one that has the lock and key,  
>and know the boy that you care for,<br>the boy who's in your diary._

A garota franziu a testa, parecendo ultrajada. E falou, num tom de repreensão.

- É o diário dela! Ninguém lê, James, só ela. Você entende o conceito de diário?

Mas James estava tão empolgado com a descoberta que nem ouviu. Sirius então virou para Ellie, e falou, num tom que pretendia ser charmoso.

- Você tem um diário, Ellie?

James viu apenas a amiga parecendo ainda mais ultrajada, e retrucando Sirius. Mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção na discussão dos amigos. Lily Evans tinha um diário. Ela escrevia os acontecimentos de seu dia, colocava naquelas folhas seus sentimentos, seus sonhos, seus pensamentos...

Seus amores.

James inspirou fundo. Ele precisava descobrir o conteúdo daquele diário. Tinha que dar um jeito de descobrir.

_When it's late at night,  
>what is the name you write,<br>oh what I'd give if I could see,  
>am I the boy that you care for,<br>the boy who's in your diary._

Depois daquela noite, James parecia completamente obcecado pelo assunto do diário. Perturbou Ellie por dias, perguntando para a amiga sobre o diário, tentando arrancar alguma informação. Mas como ela estava irredutível (e Sirius, numa crise de puxa-saquismo muito inoportuna, tomou o lado da garota, dizendo para James desistir do assunto), ele logo viu que ela não seria fonte de informação nenhuma.

Ele tentou todos os que poderiam ajudar. Sondou Remus, que ela colega de rondas da ruiva. Mas ele sequer imaginava que Lily tivesse um diário, apesar de achar a idéia divertida. Tentou as amigas que viviam seguindo a garota por onde ela andava, mas elas eram tão inúteis que dava até dó. A única coisa que elas fizeram, quando James se aproximou, foi um ataque de risinhos idiotas que deixou o rapaz com sérias dúvidas se elas tinham a sanidade no lugar. Neste instante James percebeu o motivo de Lily preferir andar com Ellie, uma garota um ano mais nova, que as próprias colegas de sala.

Sem ter a quem mais recorrer, James cogitou até mesmo Bertha Jorkins. Mas ele sabia que o dano não compensaria o benefício, então desistiu. Bertha nunca mais o deixaria em paz, e ela provavelmente não sabia de nada, uma vez que Lily tinha horror à garota. Novamente, ele não tinha mais saída.

Dia após dia, ele observava a ruiva escrevendo o diário. E, sem um plano traçado, e numa crise criativa que não o deixava ter idéias brilhantes de como se apossar do livro, ele ficava apenas observando-a à distância.

E seus pensamentos remoendo na cabeça.

O que ela tanto escrevia naquelas folhas? O que o escondia do mundo?

_Do you recall and make note of all  
>the little things I say and do,<br>the name you underline,  
>I'm hoping that it's mine,<br>darling I'm so in love with you._

Então James conseguiu traçar uma estratégia: chamar o máximo de atenção para si possível. Ele triplicou as azarações, as brincadeiras, as perseguições à sonserinos, tudo que ele aprontava, mas num nível bem mais elevado que o normal. Ou seja, a escola estava de pernas pro ar. Ele pegou tantas detenções que esgotou diversas folhas de pergaminho em apenas uma semana. E invariavelmente arrastou alguns de seus amigos com ele. Sirius foi de bom grado, tendo se divertido muito com a bagunça de James, inclusive participando delas. Ellie reclamou furiosamente na primeira detenção que pegou, mas até o fim da semana ela já tinha se conformado, e no sábado ela até riu quando foi incluída em alguma baderna de James. Remus tentou escapar como pode, mas não conseguiu evitar quando James resolveu que seria divertido arruinar o almoço de todos criando uma guerra de comida involuntária (no início), que acabou se tornando real quando os sonserinos se viram cobertos de molho de tomate e batatas assadas e passaram a revidar entusiasmadamente.

O resultado foi todos os alunos envolvidos na limpeza do salão comunal, boa parte deles maldizendo o dia que James nasceu (por perderem a tarde de sábado trabalhando), e a professora McGonagall prometendo reativar os castigos físicos se Potter não se comportasse melhor.

Neste dia, James viu o olhar perfurante de Lily em sua direção. E isso o fez pensar.

Será que ela iria escrever sobre ele em seu diário? O que falaria?

Então, à noite, ele ficou atentamente observando a garota em seu canto, escrevendo nas páginas de seu diário. Em alguns momentos, ela parecia furiosa. Certamente relatava o ocorrido do almoço. Mas depois ela parecia mais calma. Será que ainda escrevia sobre ele? Será que ela tinha algo de bom para escrever a seu respeito?

_Please don't leave me blue,  
>make all my dreams come true,<br>you know how much you mean to me,  
>say I'm the boy that you care for,<br>the boy who's in your diary. _

James passou a semana seguinte em estado depressivo. Ele não sabia se Lily se importava com ele. Ela parecia escrever sobre ele quando ela aprontava algo grandioso, mas suas palavras pareciam de raiva. Ele não conseguia se aproximar dela, todas as vezes que ele tentava algum contato, falar com a ruiva, qualquer coisa que fosse, ela virava o rosto e se afastava. Parecia desprezar qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

E ficava com aquele maldito livro nas mãos.

James estava quase tendo um ataque, e invadindo o dormitório feminino para se apossar do diário. Mas sabia que não conseguiria, e que receberia mais uma detenção. Isso o colocaria em risco de expulsão da escola, uma vez que a algazarra que ele cometera na semana anterior ainda repercutia entre o corpo docente de Hogwarts.

- Ei, Jay, se anima. Vai ter quadribol daqui duas semanas, e você é o capitão do time! Tem que dar um jeito no seu humor, senão perdemos o jogo mais fácil da temporada. - Ellie falou, tentando animar o amigo.

- É verdade, cara. Ninguém quer um capitão deprimido. Dá azar pro time. - completou Sirius, com mais uma de suas superstições esquisitas sobre quadribol.

Mas James não conseguia se animar. Estava obcecado pelo diário de Lily. Precisava saber o conteúdo do livro.

Precisava saber se ela pensava nele. Se ela pensava nele o tanto que ele pensava nela.

Porque ele pensava em Lily o dia todo.

Ela povoava todos os sonhos dele. Desde aqueles em que ela brigava com ele sem parar, até aqueles que, bem... ele não poderia comentar com ninguém. Ninguém _mesmo_.

Mas ela não dava nenhum sinal. Nada.

Nenhuma indicação se ela tinha sentimentos recíprocos aos dele. No máximo, ela reagia aos incidentes que ele causava. Mas fora isso, não fazia mais nada.

James começou a cogitar a hipótese dela ter um amor secreto. Desde que ela rompera o namoro com Kyle Wilshire, Lily estava solteira.

Será que ela tinha algum amor secreto?

Existia alguma chance deste amor secreto ser ele, James Potter?

James divagava sobre o assunto quando caminhava em direção à torre da Grifinória, num domingo à tarde. Ele deixara Sirius e Ellie nos jardins, já que os dois estavam numa conversa incômoda que mais parecia um flerte, e Remus tinha abandonado o grupo em direção à biblioteca quando Sirius começou a fazer perguntas sobre cor de roupas íntimas. Peter estava perdido pela cozinha do castelo, e James estava cansado. Sem nenhum ânimo para comida, livros ou então discussão sobre lingerie. Bem, se fosse a lingerie de Evans...

Mas Lily estava desaparecida desde cedo, então ele não tinha chance de descobrir a cor preferida de calcinha da garota. Não que ela fosse responder, mas se ele conseguisse colocar as mãos naquele diário...

O rapaz vinha distraído pelo corredor, se aproximando da sala comunal. Então, ao se aproximar de uma junção de corredores, ele levou um encontrão de outra pessoa. Uma pilha de livros desabou no chão, e ele e a pessoa caíram sentados.

James ergueu os olhos, e quase pulou de susto. A pessoa que esbarrara nele era Lily Evans.

Desnorteada, ela apenas falou.

- Ai, desculpa! Eu não vi, estava distraída...

E logo ela levantou a cabeça, e viu James. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram rapidamente, e ela fez menção de falar. Mas se conteve, dizendo apenas.

- Potter.

E ele rebateu.

- Evans.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante. Lily parecia sem ação. Como se não soubesse lidar com o que acontecia. Então James baixou os olhos, para ver os estrago nos livros da garota, quando viu.

O diário.

Bem na sua frente, ao alcance de suas mãos.

Todos os sonhados segredos de Lily Evans. A capa de couro marrom, com um pequeno cadeado dourado na lateral. Os segredos de Lily. Seus mistérios, revelados naquelas folhas tão sonhadas. Quantas vezes ela escrevera seu nome ali? O que falara sobre ele?

Num ato impulsivo, James alcançou o diário, e o pegou entre os dedos. Lily, que recolhia os outros livros, levantou o rosto ao ver o movimento dele. Ela apenas inspirou de forma súbita, prendendo a respiração. o olhar arregalado, estático.

Ela tinha algo a esconder. Era óbvio. E James viu isso nos olhos verdes sensacionais da garota. Um sentimento de triunfo percorreu seu corpo.

James tinha o desejado livro nas mãos. Pensou em correr, e tentar arrombar aquele cadeado que certamente estava encantado para abrir somente para Lily. Ele sabia que poderia destrancá-lo se tivesse tempo suficiente. Mas o olhar arregalado de Lily, sua face corada, tão próxima dele... James poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas algo nele estalou. Ele não podia fazer aquilo. Não poderia simplesmente correr com o livro, deixando-a ali.

Então, num dos mais nobres atos que James teve em sua vida, considerando a imensurável curiosidade que ele tinha relacionada ao diário de Lily, ele apenas estendeu a mão. E falou.

- Seu livro.

A garota pareceu congelada por um momento. Mas logo ela estendeu a própria mão, e pegou o livro.

Os dedos dos dois se tocaram de leve. James sentiu um arrepio. E pode jurar que Lily também o sentiu.

Ela rapidamente recolheu o livro e a mão. Levantando-se, ela ajeitou a saia do uniforme, arrumou os livros nos braços, e falou, num tom de voz até então desconhecido para James.

- Ahnn... obrigada.

Apesar da surpresa pelo tom de voz dela, ele agiu de imediato. Levantou rapidamente, e respondeu, com um sorriso charmoso no rosto.

- De nada, Evans.

Lily moveu levemente os lábios, como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa. Mas ela acabou sacudindo a cabeça brevemente, e retomando sua caminhada.

James a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sumir de vista. Inspirou profundamente.

Tinha desperdiçado a chance de matar sua curiosidade, descobrindo o conteúdo do diário de Lily Evans. Mas acabou desistindo deste intento, e devolveu o livro para a garota.

De certa forma, não era certo. E, definitivamente, não era a maneira que ele queria descobrir os mais secretos pensamentos dela.

Ele queria que Lily _contasse_ para ele o que sentia, o que pensava.

Queria saber exatamente tudo a respeito dela. Mas também queria que fosse através dela. Queria ouvir dos lábios rosados de Lily o conteúdo daquele diário. Queria, e muito, que ela escrevesse seu nome nele. E também queria que seu nome fosse escrito por motivos bons, e não através de raiva.

E isso fez James Potter sorrir. Ele observou o local por onde Lily desaparecera, no fim do corredor, e falou, para si mesmo.

- Um dia, Lily... Um dia...

**Música:**

**The Diary - Neil Sedaka**

**Então é isso, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Ficou curta (para o que costumo escrever), mas eu achei fofinha, e fiquei com essa música na cabeça até terminar de escrever a fic. Outra coisa que percebi é que gosto de escrever as coisas do ponto de vista de James (mesmo sem ser em primeira pessoa). Acho que vou escrever mais coisas sob a visão dele quando tiver mais tempo.**

**Esta música iria entrar em "Santa Barbara", já estava até na pasta de músicas para esta fic no meu iPod, mas acabei usando nesta fic. Gostaram? Alguém tem alguma sugestão/crítica? Mandem reviews! Estou com saudades de vocês, quero saber como andam, e se eu perdi muito a mão para escrever, depois de tanto tempo parada...**

**Beijos!**

**Pri**


End file.
